Nicktoons Unite Z! Zord of Power
by the invader teen14
Summary: An ancient machine has been unleashed and it's up to the Nicktoons and the power rangers to stop it in the first Nicktoons Unite Z! Movie, Eggman has control over it but for how long as it begins to malfunction and act on it's own. The only power source to fuel it and control it is... Musa?
1. Chapter 1

The multiverse is a massive place, mysteries surround it in an unknown enigma. And there are always bound to be a villain to conquer it while there are those who must stop them before destruction hits and destroys everything, the Nicktoons heroes being such people to stop it before it strikes, however their first serious mission has arrived…

In the deep regions of space, a small meteor makes its way across the cosmos and towards the planet earth where it enters its atmosphere and strikes the planet outside the skirts of a bustling city, few notice this event while others are surprise to see the impact. Although everyone continues their normal lives while ignoring the massive ship that is flying above the city. Inside it was Dr. Eggman, he was sitting in his chair as he smiled evilly while the door to his office opened and Bocoe and Docoe walked inside.

"Doctor Eggman, we have received word that Plankton and Crocker have successfully retrieved parts of the meteor that has crashed" Docoe said.

"At this rate, we should rebuild the Zord of power in no time" Bocoe said, Eggman spun around to see the two robots and laughed evilly before getting up his chair and walked towards his door before opening it and walking into the hallway. The two robots looked at each other and shrugged, as Dr. Eggman walked down the hallway of the egg-carrier, the Trix walked besides him as they tried to get his attention.

"Hey doc, your egg-mobile's ready" Icy said but Eggman did not respond, she tapped him on his shoulder but was given no response "hey doc! I said you egg-mobile is ready! Listen to me!" she snapped at him but was instantly given a slap to the face but Eggman, sending her crashing to the ground and the other two witches rushed to her aid. Eggman finally came to a door and opened it and stepped inside the room where he saw the shadowy figure of the man who was working for him.

"Are the plans for the Zord complete yet? Plankton and Crocker have retrieved the fragments of it from the meteor that crashed into the city" Eggman said, the figure turned around to face Eggman and spoke to him.

"Yes I have just finished drawing them" the figure said as Eggman walked over to his desk, he looked down to see the blueprints of a giant robot in the form of a hedgehog, Eggman smiled wickedly and grabbed the plans.

"Excellent! Now just to build this beauty and power her up!" Eggman said.

"I'm afraid that could be useless" the figure said, Eggman's face dropped into a frown as he looked back at the figure.

"What?" he asked with impatience.

"The Zord needs power to work, the only available power source that was powerful enough to fuel it is now long gone" the figure said "it was destroyed long ago by the Kai's when it was used as an attack against Bojack himself". Eggman growled in anger and threw the plans onto the ground before crossing his arms.

"Then how am I suppose to use it to conquer the world?!" Eggman shouted.

"I have made some observations of a possible second energy source" the figure said, Eggman became interested and listened to the man "apparently, one of the girls the hedgehog is friends with, has an extremely high level of energy that can fuel the Zord".

"Perfect! And who is the one with enough energy?" Eggman asked, the figure reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo and handed it to Eggman, he looked at it to see it was picture of Musa.

"She has enough power to fuel the Zord of power" the figure said.

Nicktoons Unite Z presents….

Another soldier falls tonight,  
On battle lines cut through the blackened sky  
One fatal hesitation; predestination.

YOU MOCK MY DESTINY!

Euthanize my memory, you wait and see

The tide will turn,

The pyre will burn beneath your crumbling dynasty

This is my legacy,

Eternal Sacrifice

This is my legacy,

Eternal Sacrifice

Nicktoons Unite Z: Zord of Power

In the city of Tokyo, millions of people began to celebrate Showa day and if you traveled around, you would see people celebrating with happiness and glee in their hearts. But as you travel down, you will come to the business part of the city where adults were lined up to the front of a building to initiate their sons and daughters into a school made for their talents, be it music, dancing or even martial arts. Every talent was accepted, however, two well-known adults were in line as well.

"Ch-Chi, are there yet?" Goku asked as he stood in front of his wife and looked back at her "I'm getting hungry".

"Oh Goku, you're always hungry!" Chi-Chi said to him as she felt embarrassment from her husband asking if they were into the building yet and looked up at him "we have to be patient, Goten's future rest upon this very school!"

"But SpongeBob said he packed a picnic at the park for everyone and there's going to be lots of food!" Goku said as he felt hunger overcome him "I heard the Krabby Patties are better on a sunny day!"

"Goku you can have one of SpongeBob's Krabby Patties when Goten gets accepted into the school!" Chi-Chi said "now do you remember what to say?"

"I sure do!" Goku said.

"Good, let's do some test questions then" Chi-Chi said as she grabbed a few note cards from her purse and began to read them to Goku "so Goku, what's your favorite hobbies?"

"Hobbies? Okay, um…" Goku began to think of what his hobbies were but the only things that came to mind was fighting powerful opponents "I guess it would be fighting powerful opponents!

"No Goku! You're suppose to say you like reading and sports!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"But I don't own a book, or a sport ball!" Goku said, Chi-Chi groaned and face-palmed herself.

"This is going to be a disaster" she said to herself.

Meanwhile….

It was a beautiful day in Jindai Botanical Park with people coming into the park to enjoy the day, especially the Nicktoons Heroes and their friends. SpongeBob stood near a grill with a spatula in his hand as he flipped and cooked Krabby Patties. Everyone sat at their tables with a Krabby Patty on their plate and obviously enjoying it, Patrick had already eaten five of them and wanted more, however, he watched as Goten and Trunks finished off a pile of them.

"Wow this stuff's delicious!" Oolong exclaimed "hey SpongeBob! What's in this stuff?"

"Oh just some delicious ingredients!" SpongeBob said with delight "the Krabby Patty usually has poooooorrrrk…" SpongeBob remembered that Oolong was a pig-man and the thought of pork products would scare him, Oolong just looked at him in shock.

"I'm delicious…" he suddenly said.

"How old are you!?" Master Roshi shouted, he suddenly spotted the Winx and Frankie just two table away and eating their Krabby Patties. He felt himself get funny again and an idea popped into his head, he ducked under the table and crawl over to their table in a stealth-like fashion to avoid detection, he finally reached their table and prepared to crawl underneath it when a powerful whack hit him on the head.

"You perve! I knew what you were trying to do!" Aisha said, being the one who delivered the blow to him "you were trying to get under table to see our-"

"Hey Gohan" Sanjay spoke to Gohan at the other table across from the girl's where Master Roshi could be fleeing in fear from an angry Aisha "where's your dad? Didn't he say he would be here?"

"He did, but turns out him and mom had to go this school to enroll Goten" Gohan answered "if he's lucky, he'll be here in time!"

"Yeah, the guy doesn't know what he's missing!" Craig said as he took another bite of his Krabby Patty "these things are better than wings!"

Meanwhile…

Goku and Chi-Chi sat up to desk where several other people circled around them, most were reading papers of some documents while others were asking them questions and discussing about the school, Goku was no doubt bored of this and wanted to go get a Krabby Patty.

"So Mrs. Son, you seem to be just an ordinary housewife" one of the men said "cooking, cleaning, helping your son with his homework".

"Yes sir, we always knew our little Goten would be one going to somewhere he could express his talents" Chi-Chi said.

"Goten has a talent?" Goku asked, instantly replied with a dark glare "I mean yeah! He has amazing talents!"

"Yes. Hmm, and Mr. Son, what are your hobbies?" the man asked, Goku began to remember what Chi-Chi said to make sure he wouldn't make her mad… And to ensure he would have dinner AND dessert tonight.

"Goku!" a familiar voice said inside his head.

"Oh hey it's King Kai" Goku thought and exclaimed "hey King Kai! How's it going?"

"Listen, I need you to get here this instant! Something terrible has just happened!" King Kai replied.

"I can't, I have to be here for this interview like Chi-Chi said" Goku whined "plus if I don't, she said I won't have dinner or dessert tonight" King Kai felt stupefied and instantly began to get angry and shouted at him-

"I'll fix you some food when you get here just hurry up!" he shouted, scaring Goku before calming down "look something terrible has come up and concerns the universe itself. The universe could be destroyed!"

"That's terrible!" Goku shouted, unknowingly that everyone in the room heard him, Chi-Chi had a feeling that Goku was in an "episode" as she put it and spoke.

"Terribly excited that our son is going to this school!" she said before looking at Goku "Goku, answer the question!"

"Uh… Right, the question" Goku said as he began to think again but he only remembered King Kai's words and how he sounded frightened, he figured it was urgent and needed to be taken care of immediately, he sighed and turned to his wife "Chi-Chi I'm sorry, something urgent has come up". He placed two of his fingers on his head and used instant transmission to teleport out of the room. Surprising Chi-Chi and shocking the others in disbelieve.

"Uh… Ma'am, is your husband a magician?" one of them asked.

"Grr…. Reading and sports are his favorite hobbies!" Chi-Chi shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

GIR piled a stack-full of Krabby Patties on his plate and went back to his table to eat the food, sitting down on his chair, he began to greedily eat his food while Zommon beside him did the same. Much to the disgust of Cindy, Vector, Amy and Android 18 sitting with them. Pieces of food began to fly everywhere as the two ate their food, the four other people got up from their table and left to sit at another table.

Across from that table was a podium that Donatello and Espio began to set up for karaoke, Donatello used a hammer to drive in a nail to attach two boards together while Espio set up a leg and drove it into the ground.

"So who was the one that suggested Karaoke?" Espio asked.

"Mikey did, apparently he wanted to show off his music skills" Donnie replied and shuddered "I pleaded him to not to".

"I don't understand how bad his singing can be" Espio replied.

"Just wait" Donnie said.

At one of the tables, Bulma sat with her son, Mai and Vegeta. Vegeta obviously ate his food without interaction with his son or wife, it was easy to tell he was in a bad mood and Bulma could tell without even glancing at him.

"Okay Vegeta, what's wrong this time?" she said, he didn't reply and continued to eat his food "I was speaking to you Vegeta, what's wrong with you?"

"Mom, please don't…." Trunks said as though he was frightened.

"I caught the boy with a magazine" Vegeta replied at last.

"So how does that put you into a bad room?" Bulma asked, confused. Vegeta looked up from his food and towards his wife.

"He was reading a magazine…" he said "the ones the old man reads…" Bulma's jaw dropped and she spun her head to Trunks, who had left with Mai. The two tip-toed across a few tables to escape both Bulma and Vegeta when Trunks felt something grasp his ear.

"Trunks Alexis Briefs! You are so much trouble!" Bulma said as she pulled his ear.

"Mom! Not in front of Mai!" Trunks said as his mother pulled him across the park ground, passing by was Dib with a box in his arms. He made his way to a table with Mikey, Knuckles and Gaz at it. Knuckles and Mikey were challenging each other with an arm wrestling contest while Gaz played on her GS2. The young boy had a somewhat look of seeming he just won the lottery and being sneaky. The three at the table paid no attention to this while Dib opened the lid of the box and looked inside the contents.

"Finally! Proof that I can use to expose Zim!" Dib said as he rubbed his hands together in pride "I've been waiting a long time for this!" Mikey looked over his shoulder and into the box and looked confused, in the box was Zim's disguise consisting of his plastic eyes and hair.

"Dude, it's just a Halloween costume" Mikey replied as he looked at Dib.

"This isn't just a costume! This is Zim's disguise!" Dib shouted "I stole this from him this morning and without it, he's exposed! It's only a matter of time before he's captured and his organs are put on a table!" Dib's face began to become overly-creepy, making Mikey turn away and focus back to the arm wrestling. Only to see that Knuckles had already beaten him, the echidna had a smug smirk on his face with victory. Mikey frowned and slammed his other fist on the table.

Leonardo poked at his food while thinking silently to himself, Dr. Eggman hadn't appeared for a few weeks and things were becoming strange. Sonic had told him that it would be only a few days for the doctor to reappear but this was unusual activity. Everyone would expect robots attacking a city or Eggman launching a missile to destroy a whole country. But this was unusual, he knew how to be alert when something would attack and how he would counter attack.

"Something bugging you dude?" a voice asked next to him, Leo looked beside him to see Yamcha smiling at him.

"No" was all Leo said before going back to his thinking.

"You really haven't eaten your food" Yamcha said.

"I'm fine" Leo said before getting up and walking away to think to himself without the noise and interruption of others.

* * *

King Kai waited patiently at his table for Son Goku to arrive, bubbles sat at the opposite side and waited for the arrival of Goku. Both watched carefully when suddenly, Goku appeared before them, shocking bubbles and scaring King Kai. Who flailed his arms frantically and screamed loudly before calming down a few seconds later.

"Oh Goku! There you are!" he said with relieve but noticed the suit on him "uh… What's with the get-up?" Goku began to laugh.

"Ha ha ha! Hang on!" he said before jumping up in the air and the clothes fell off him and he landed on his feet, in his usual orange Gi "there! It's great to be back in my usual clothes!"

"Good, now you must be wondering why I called you here" King Kai said as he got on his feet.

"Yeah! But can we please have something to eat first?" Goku said as he laughed.

* * *

Patrick finished eating his Krabby Patty and prepared to get another one until he saw GIR carrying a whole plate of a tower of them, his mouth drooled as he followed the robot. A hand plucked a Krabby Patty from the pile and waved in front of Patrick, the hand revealed to belong to Zazz as he thought up a clever trick to make fun of the starfish. The Zeti snickered at his quickly thought joke as Patrick began to open his maw and tried to devour the Krabby Patty but Zazz pulled it away just before he could take even a single bite and he threw it into the air. The starfish jumped into the air and caught the piece of food to eat it but Zazz jumped up and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying across the sky.

"Look at him fly! Pigs can fly!" Zazz laughed as he landed back on his chair.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk to that guy?" April asked him as she crossed her arms, Zazz looked at her in confusion before speaking.

"I always enjoy watching the porky thing fly like a moron!" Zazz reply, April face-palmed herself and groaned before speaking to him again.

"You do this everyone! Treating them like they were your playthings!" she stated.

"The world is my plaything!" Zazz remarked.

"You're a jerk" April said as she got up and went to another table, Zazz cursed her under his breath and grabbed another Krabby Patty and prepared to trick Patrick again until Patrick suddenly appeared out of nowhere and covered his mouth over his hand which held another Krabby Patty. Zazz began to frantically throw his arm around to get Patrick off of him was only failure as the starfish kept his grip on Zazz's hand and began to chew. Zazz screamed in pain as he ran around and flailing around to escape. All the while, April looked at the event and laughed.

* * *

King Kai watched as Goku began to finish off the last of the food he had prepared for him, Bubbles began to grab any dirty dishes to later wash them, Goku took a large bite out of some meat and began to speak.

"So… Dr. Eggman found some sort of strange ancient energy that he's going to use to take over the world?" he asked. King Kai pushed aside a few plates and looked at him.

"Actually, he's already taken control of the energy and is using it to create a new weapon" King Kai said "and what I fear most is that he's also resurrecting a deceased villain from the past who's stronger than you are!" Goku suddenly felt excitement wash over him.

"That's awful!" he shouted, though he didn't fearful, he sounded incredibly happy.

"Stop playing around Goku! This is serious! If Eggman does this, then it's the end of the universe!" King Kai shouted.

"Right! I'll find him and stop him!" Goku said with pride and he got up, he pressed two of his finger tips on his forehead and smiled "and know who I'm going to need help with!" and in just seconds, Goku disappeared from view.

"Let's hope your right" King Kai said as he adjusted his glasses.

* * *

(A/N: I'm so sorry this took forever to do guys! But school's been crazy and I'm going to take my drivers' test soon! Don't worry, I'm not quitting, and the next chapter will come out soon!)


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Eggman watched with glee as the machinery was placed together into the correct order to form the weapon he had planned for weeks, he took careful consideration to point out any flaws or misconceptions, he would get furious at the smallest scratch and even the tiniest screw out of place.

"Watch for the machinery! Place the cannons in the arms!" he shouted at his egg-pawns, Traloc came up beside him and watched the work at hand being done, he scratched his beard in interest and confusion.

"This is a strange form of JuJu" Traloc said.

"This isn't JuJu!" Eggman replied "this is the future of the planet, the very thing that will conquer this planet and make way for the Eggman Empire!"

"Interesting, but just how do you plan to power this weapon?" Traloc asked, Eggman's gleeful smile dropped into a shocked frown, he forgot how to power the machine with a strong enough energy source, and this was a problem to him. As the chaos emeralds were currently out of his possession. So that idea was out the window for the time being, he turned around and began to ponder on what to use for a backup power. He quickly panicked and bit onto his lip when an thought suddenly sprung into his head.

"I know where we can get the energy we need" Eggman said, once again his face into a gleeful smile and rubbing his hands together "all we need is the right bait to attract it".

"Bait? What are you talking about?" Traloc asked in confusion.

"It's simple, I remembered those pesky little fairy girls as just as powerful as a Chaos Emerald!" Eggman replied "I discovered this when one of my micro-cam bots was sent out to gather data and weaknesses on Sonic's little friends, it was interesting when the event of a chaos emerald fusing with one of the Winx caught my attention".

"Are you suggesting we use them to fuel the weapon?" Traloc asked.

"Nonsense! Using all of them together will implode on backfire and destroy the weapon, we shall use only one of them" Eggman answered "now then, we must get their attention towards us! Perhaps a large city will do rather nice, once there, we shall strike and kidnap their most powerful member!"

"I see, and the destruction shall commence" Traloc said.

"Indeed! And not even Sonic and all his little friends will be able to stop us!" Egmman said.

* * *

Goku flew through the air as he searched the ground below for what he was looking for, his mind set on finding the doctors' weapon and destroying it from causing any destruction, he finally came across a massive crater just miles from the nearest city.

"Wow! Whatever had crashed here got the doctor interested!" Goku said to himself as he observed the sight and marveled it "King Kai was right, whatever it was is gone now, no doubt Eggman is already using it". He placed two of his fingers on his forehead and prepared to teleport to the rest of the heroes when something moving in the crater caught his attention, he quickly became interested and try to find the energy of the being.

"There's nothing here guys" Tyler Navarro said into his walkie-talkie as he searched the crater, earlier that day he was sent to investigate the event of a meteorite crashing near the city. Worrying about the sudden welcoming of the meteor, Tyler was sent to investigate. "Whatever was here before, it's gone".

"Hey you!" came a shout from out of nowhere, Tyler looked around to see who had spoken to him "up here!" he suddenly looked up to see a man with a weird-looking hairdo and orange Gi waving down at him and smiling "you look pretty powerful! Wanna fight?"

"What?" Tyler asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"I asked if you want to fight" Goku said before introducing himself "my name is Son Goku and I'm a Saiyan raised here on earth!" Tyler looked at the man as though he was crazy "so you want to fight?"

"Sorry, but I got to go" Tyler said as he turned around and prepared to leave.

"Come on, just one fight!" Goku said.

"Sir, I don't know what you're on right now" Tyler said "but I don't want to fight you right now!"

"Hey guy…" Goku said.

"Yeah?" Tyler asked.

"Metal Sonic" Goku replied.

"Metal wha-" Tyler was cut off as Metal Sonic flew himself into Tyler with a spin-dash and knocked him onto the ground, the robotic hedgehog landed on his feet and faced the teen boy while Tyler looked at Metal in surprise.

"Greetings flesh bag, I am here to strike a deal with you" Metal Sonic said as he faced Tyler when suddenly, Goku appeared beside Tyler and prepared to attack, Metal looked at him with anger and growled "Son Goku identified, will destroy if treaty does not goes as planned'.

"Treaty? What do mean treaty?" Goku asked.

"The doctor is creating a weapon of mass destruction built from the ruins of an ancient machine called a Zord" Metal Sonic said.

"Wait, you know what a Zord is?" Tyler asked in surprise.

"No, but the one the doctor is rebuilding is now in his grasp" Metal Sonic said "it was retrieved earlier this day, he seized it before anyone else could but to his dismay, the energy source could not be found".

"So what's the problem if the batteries don't work?" Goku asked, metal didn't reply but only looked at him like he was an idiot.

"This weapon does not require the aid of so-called batteries" Metal Sonic said "he is after a much more powerful source, an object that is just as powerful as a chaos emerald".

"So let me get this straight" Tyler began and pointed at Metal "some crazy doctor found an ancient Zord and is going to use it as a weapon".

"That is the entire plot of his plan, yes" Metal Sonic said "when it happened, he no longer found a use for me and disposed of me by putting me in the trash compactor. I escaped before I was destroyed and now I am seeking assistance in defeating the doctor, we must stop him before this world is nothing more than a smoldering rock of dust".

"I don't know if I can trust you Metal" Goku said as he crossed his arms "you tried to attack and kill people before, if you want to go against the doctor, then you can stop him yourself".

"You don't understand what you are going up against monkey" Metal replied.

"He probably has a point, Zord are powerful machines" Tyler said "and if they fall into the wrong hands, the consequences can be disastrous". Goku took a look at Metal with a cold look, wondering if he could trust the robotic hedgehog.

"Fine, but just this once" Goku said.

"Very well" Metal Sonic said.

"Now about the Zord, is it nearly complete?" Tyler asked Metal.

"He is 62% complete with the Zord" Metal Sonic said.

"Then we don't have much time then" Tyler said "I have to get the others and warn them of what's going to happen".

"I shall accompany you" Metal said "I have knowledge of the Zord to prepare you for the attack".

"Okay then, I'll go get some help so we can fight against Eggman" Goku said before once again pressing two of his fingers on his forehead and teleported away, Tyler looked in fascination and disbelieve while Metal crossed his arms.

"We must find your allies now" he said as he turned around "there is not much time, he plans to attack today".

* * *

SpongeBob flipped over another Krabby Patty and watched it sizzled with glee, the feeling of seeing his favorite food in the whole wide world cooking just made him feel tingly inside. He gave out a joyful laugh as he flipped the patty and did a little dance. Behind him was Piccolo, who was a little uneasy towards the sponge as he backed away slowly.

"Hang on everyone! Patty's almost done!" SpongeBob said.

"Take your time SpongeBob, take your time" Piccolo replied before muttering the word "weirdo" and walked back to his table.

"SpongeBob! SpongeBob!" Patrick shouted as he ran to his best friend and stood before him, SpongeBob turned around and greeted his friend.

"Hey Patrick. Enjoying the patties?" SpongeBob asked in curiosity.

"Uh-Huh, but there's something wrong the sky" Patrick said as he pointed up in the air.

"What's wrong with it?" SpongeBob asked, confused.

"It looks angry! Look, there's a dark circle up there!" Patrick said, SpongeBob looked up and saw what Patrick was describing. Indeed there was a circular object in the sky but it was falling to where the picnic was, everyone in the park who saw it immediately ran for their lives while the picnic group moved out of the way of the unknown object. With a thunderous thud, the object before everyone.

"What is that?" Bulma asked in fear, hiding behind Vegeta. The object towered over three stories tall and looked like a resemblance to Dr. Eggman but only in an egg-like feature. There was no arms or legs on the thing as it stood motionless.

"Looks like of Eggman's tricks again" Knuckles said as he pounded his fists together.

"Maybe it's full of got wings!" Sanjay said.

"Really? Why would Eggman want to send us some hot wings?" Aisha asked irritably.

"You never know! It could be a sign that he's giving up!" Sanjay answered.

"I know the doc, this isn't a peace treaty" Sonic said as he scratched his head.

"Then let's pound it before anything else happens! Come on!" Knuckles said.

"Hang on Knuckles, we don't know what that thing is capable of doing!" Tails said.

"Then it's not too late to find out!" Was Knuckles only reply as he lunged forward and slammed his fists onto the surface of the object. Po and Raphael joined in also as they began to beat the thing but to their surprise, it didn't budge.

"Something's not right" Raphael said "this thing is like a statue".

"I would've expected better of Eggman to send something that moves, but this!" Sonic said "this is just a piece of garbage".

"So can I destroy this already?" Raphael asked "or are we just going to-" he was abruptly cut off when the sudden appearance of a foot kicking him in the head interrupted him. Sending him flying backwards and into a tree, the object suddenly got up as two very large legs emerged from under it. In the front, a clawed hand retracted from out of its chest and snapped together.

"Okay, time to get awesome!" Po said as he got into stance.

"Bring it on metal butt!" Mikey shouted as he twirled his bo-staff.

"Uh guys, I don't think we should attack it" Yamcha said.

"You're just afraid aren't you?" Tien asked.

"No, I mean we should literally not attack it" Yamcha replied "because-" everyone else ignored him and went to attack the robot while Bulma, the Pilaf Gang, Patrick and Cream and Cheese stayed behind. Skipper and Rico were the first to attack as Skipper grabbed hold of Rico's torso and legs and held him like a missile launcher, with a clink, Rico fired a stick of dynamite from his stomach and struck the robot but to no avail was it damaged. With another clink and multiple others that followed, dynamite striking the robot each time but no damage was done to it. Goten and Trunks both flew at the head and began to strike it with multiple blows and kicks and managed to create large dents but the two were knocked to the ground as the hand swatted them away. Po jumped onto the back and started throwing kicks into it and managed to create very large dents. Somehow, he had even succeeded in opening up the back and splitting it just wide enough for him to reach inside.

"And… Found it!" Po said with victory as he pulled out a red wire and pulled on both ends until it snapped in two, in an instant, the robot fell to the ground.

"But… How did he manage to…" Vegeta said with shock.

"Simple, it's always the red wire" Po said as he raised the said wire in the air like a trophy.

"Well that was boring" Dib said without care.

"Yeah, I was hoping for something like a huge fight or something like that!" Timmy said with glee.

"Don't say that, something always comes along when you say something like that!" Dib said with panic, suddenly, Goku manifested himself in front of the whole group with his usual cheerful expression, while everyone else nearly had a heart attack at the sight of him.

"Hey guys! Sorry to scare you but something urgent just came up, this could be one of the biggest fights of our lives!" Goku said, Timmy looked at the grown man and then at Dib with a speechless look on his face, Dib only face-palmed himself.

"See?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nicktoons Untie Z! Zord of power!

* * *

Chapter 3: Let's go to the city!

* * *

"So Eggman is creating a weapon called a Zord that can destroy an entire planet, why am I not surprised?" Sonic asked himself as he shook his head, the group had just recently heard of the news from Goku that he had received from King Kai.

"Yeah, and he's nearly done with it" Goku responded with a nod "I met a person who knows something about zord's and he says he can help up fight against Eggman".

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" SpongeBob said with excitement as he jumped up and landed on his feet and prepared to walk until Vegeta grabbed him by the forehead and threw onto the ground, the sponge landed with a squishy thud.

"You can count me out" the Saiyan prince said as he turned around "Have fun chasing after a chunk of metal, I rather fight the bastard who's controlling it".

"That would be Eggman" Goku said.

"Then I'll kill the old man then" Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"Have it your way, but we're going after the Zord" Goku said with a nod and turned away to face the rest of the group and smiled "alright! I need a team to find this thing! Who's with me?" No sooner than that, SpongeBob was up on his feet and was jumping up and down with excitement, he raised his hand and waved it frantically.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" he said.

"Alright! That's one!" Goku laughed "anyone else?"

"Count us in!" Sonic said as he pointed to himself, Tails and Knuckles.

"We can Bring Jimmy, Timmy, Danny and Tak with us too!" SpongeBob said as he extended his arm to an unnatural length and wrapped around the four said people and brought them close to him.

"Okay! I guess that's all then" Goku said as he smiled.

"Can we bring along Patrick?" SpongeBob asked as he grabbed Patrick.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Goku said.

"We should come along" Bloom said as she and the Winx walked towards Goku "with all means, we can fly overhead and look for the doctor".

"Good idea, alright then let's go!" Goku said as he pressed his index and middle fingers on his forehead and held out his hand, SpongeBob knew the gesture and quickly grabbed it, he wrapped his arms around the selected group and tighten his grip.

"Good luck guys! Don't try to get into any trouble!" Bulma said as she waved and smiled.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine!" Goku said as he smiled and teleported the group away from the park.

"We should go with them" a deep voice said, looking to the back, everyone saw it was Piccolo in his usual meditation state "I have a feeling that sooner or later, things are going to go wrong with Eggman in the mix".

"And how can you know that?" Bulma asked as she crossed her arms.

"Call it Déjà vu if you want to, but I'm going after them and warning them" Piccolo said.

"I can come too!" Gohan said "this is my fight just as much it's my fathers'".

"Anymore unwilling victims?" Piccolo asked with a devious smirk, his eyes scanned the group as he looked around, they finally rested on a familiar green plumber that suddenly became terrified.

"Oh no! Not-a me!" Luigi cried as he hid behind Mario, the red plumber only shook his head and face-palmed himself.

"Mama Mia" he said.

"Alright, Mario and Luigi will go with us as well" Piccolo said.

"Hold on compadre!" Skipper said as he walked up to the Namekian "me and my boys are going to help cover your ground as well, for all we know, there could be a hippie driving that giant tin can!" The penguin swiped his wings in the air with karate-like movements. Piccolo only stared at the bird before shaking his head.

"If you are willing to become burnt feathers, then fine" Piccolo answered "plus, you sound like you only want to slap a hippie".

"When do I not?" Skipper asked as he shrugged his wings.

"Alright, let me find Goku's energy" Piccolo said, he closed his eyes and turned quiet.

"Hello? Green man?" Skipper asked as he jumped up onto his shoulder and waved his wing in front of his face, the Namekian opened his eyes and nodded.

"Alright, I found it" Piccolo said.

"Then let's go" Gohan said with a knowingly smile and walked towards his master, he pressed his hand against his shoulder, the penguins and Mario Bros. quickly grabbed onto Gohan and instantly, the small group disappeared from sight. Chi-Chi began to worry about her oldest son instantly as though he had been gone for he had been gone for years.

"Oh, I hope Goku and Gohan are going to be alright" she said to herself as she brushed away a tear on her face.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine" Bulma reassured her "right Vegeta?" she looked back to hopefully see her husband nod in agreement, only for her to see that he was gone, not to her surprise though. She groaned in frustration and made a note to herself to find him later.

* * *

Dr. Eggman watched as the Zord's completion came into perfection, he rubbed his hands together with gleeful evil as his egg-pawns put each piece together, the massive size of the Zord made him even more excited. He imagined the sheer destruction this weapon could do to the planet, making those before him tremble before his might.

"Doctor, we found this within the parts of the Zord" an egg-pawn said as it walked up to him, holding a triangular piece of metal.

"Throw it with the other pieces of scrap" Eggman said as he waved his hand to motion it away "it is of no use to us".

"But there is some form of writing on this" the egg-pawn said, Eggman turned to his minion and snatched the cone away from him. He inspected it closely and took into detail of the writing, it seemed to be an ancient language long forgotten, he had seem many forms of ancient language back on Mobius but this was something out of his reach, perhaps he would Traloc to translate it for him later.

"Put it in storage" Eggman said as he tossed the cone back to the egg-pawn and walked away.

"Yes sir" the egg-pawn replied before turning around and walked down the corridor and entered a hallway, and stopping in front of a door. As it opened, the egg-pawn took caution of the many possessions in the room and walked into it and avoided knocking anything over before setting the cone on an empty shelf and left the room.

The cone suddenly began to glow.

* * *

Eight Teenagers stood alone in the crater as they waited patiently for their allies to arrive, one of the teens grabbed a stick and started to write in the dirt.

"Dude, they're not coming" a Teen named Riley Griffin said as he got up and walked towards Tyler "I'm starting to think your encounter with the grown man trying to find a Zord is sounding a bit fake".

"Just give it some more time" Tyler said.

"Yeah sure!" Riley laughed "more time! More time waiting for a guy who doesn't exist!"

"Lay off him Riley" a girl named Shelby said at the teasing teenager "he knows what he's talking about it, we just need to wait". Riley didn't respond but only walked back up the crater and looked out towards the city, ignoring his friends he suddenly set out on foot.

"Where are you going?" another Teen named Ivan asked sternly.

"To find something else to do" Riley answered "I'm not standing here for another hour and waste my time". And with that, Riley walked off without anyone else going after him, everyone only remained in their positions as they continued to wait.

"What's up with him?" A Teen called Matt asked.

"Who knows, he's been this way all week" Shelby answered as she cupped her chin into her hands.

"This is just getting boring" One called Ivan complained as he kicked the ground with the front of his foot, dust blew into the air and disappeared a second later all over the ground as though it wasn't even there.

"I'm beginning to think twice about trusting that robot" Tyler said as he paced around with hands in his pockets, kicking up any dirt in his way.

"Let's just go, they're probably not coming" another member of the group known as Kendall said as she got up on her feet and proceeded to walk up the crater when suddenly there a bright flash of light, everyone covered their eyes at the blinding light until it suddenly disappeared.

"Hey! You got your group!" a cheery voice ranged out, everyone (with the exception of Tyler) was surprised to see Son Goku and his friends standing before them, awe struck them as they saw the strange group of heroes before them.

* * *

A loud crash was heard down the hallway and caught the attention of Dr. Eggman, who whisked his head around the corner to see the door to a closet bent in half and thrown at the wall and was lying on the ground.

"What happened?!" he shouted in shock.

"Don't worry doctor, we are approaching the target right now" an egg-pawn said as a swarm of them surrounded the closet, only to be engulfed in a bright light and destroyed instantly. Eggman became terrified as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed, a large bulky robotic figure walked out of the closet and looked around the area. It was taller than the doctor and had spiked curves on its shoulder, the face had a single eye in the middle as it stared around the area.

"I have been released from my one-thousand-year slumber" it said in a deep voice as it looked around the area "who has awakened me?" Eggman quickly hid behind the wall and stopped breathing, the robot took a few steps to the right while Eggman tried to stay out of sight by tip-toing through the halls until his foot suddenly tripped over something and he fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh crap!" he thought to himself, the sound of heavy footsteps began to get louder as the robot saw the form of the fallen doctor trying to get back up.

"Lifeform detected" it bellowed, Eggman finally got back on his feet and continued to run down the hallway while the robot followed him, it raised its right arms and began to fire missiles at him. The doctor dodged the incoming attacks until slamming face first into a corner by accident and fell onto his back.

"Stay away from me!" Eggman pleaded.

"Destroy!" the robot said, raising its hand over its head and prepared to strike down at the doctor.


End file.
